


Lake Blue

by Abril_Mafer



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril_Mafer/pseuds/Abril_Mafer
Summary: Este es el primer verano, que Peter Parker pasará a lado de sus tíos. May y Ben Parker: dueños y trabajadores de un campamento familiar en lago azul.La primera impresión no siempre es buena y menos cuando no tienes ganas de que alguien te hablé.Tony Stark es obligado a ir al tonto campamento familiar, las cosas empeoran cuando un estúpido perro lo hace caer.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer verano, que Peter Parker pasará a un lado de sus tíos. May y Ben Parker: dueños y trabajadores de un campamento familiar en lago azul.

_La primera impresión no siempre es buena y menos cuando no tienes ganas de que alguien te hablé._

Tony Stark está obligado a ir al campamento familiar, las cosas empeoran cuando un estúpido perro lo hace caer. Odiando a todo mundo alrededor.

Peter solo quiere saber la razón por cuál el castaño odia aquel campamento ya todo el mundo, solo quiere conocerlo. Sin embargo, el destino le pondrá bastantes trabas ...


	2. Bienvenida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, soy nueva en la plataforma, espero que todo salga bien con esta fic que apenas voy escribiendo, espero sea de su agrado y si tiene faltas de ortografía, me disculpó por adelantado.
> 
> Ustedes son los que tendrán la opinión de que siga o no.

Su sudor empezaba a plasmarse en el cristal de la ventana del auto, según Howard su padre, él aún no tenía suficiente edad para quedarse solo en casa, así que ahora se dirigían al mejor campamento familiar en Lake Blue. Era muy temprano y ellos iban en carretera, su padre colocaba algo de los Beatles en el pequeño radio y su madre platicaba con él para distraerle y no se quedará dormido.

Annie y Tommy dormían abrazados a su lado, miró todo el tiempo por la ventana, la oscuridad estaba presente, la última de las estrellas acompañaba a la luna, era una vista hermosa, el paisaje tiñendo los edificios de un hermoso color cielo, desapareciendo y cambiandolos por árboles frondosos y grandes, aunque se veía genial, él no quería verlo. En su cabeza se hacía ideas para demostrar a su padre que no estaba muy contento con aquel viaje.

*

Peter lanzaba una bola de esponja a su cachorra, ella iba y regresaba con ella, eran los primeros en aquel lugar, las cigarras, los grillos y las ranas hacían sus característicos sonidos, informando que se encontraban cerca. Los árboles creaban una hermosa imagen en el cielo, una de la cuál no se cansaría nunca.

"Peter, deja a Tess y sigue metiendo esas cajas por favor" su tío Ben hablaba mientras cargaba una caja sobre otra y las llevaba adentro de la cabaña. Dejó a su mejor amiga y ayudo a su tío con lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Aún no amanecía, pero la vista estaba siendo genial, al igual que años anteriores solo cambiemos los árboles por edificios, también esa vista se acompañaba de los cantos de aves que volaban cerca de ahí, en la ciudad solo se escucharían autos, el cielo en sus últimos tonos azulados apuntando que algo brilloso se acercaba. Tessa le seguía de cerca, sin estorbar, distrayendose con cada cosa nueva que veía.

Estaba todo en solitario, pues ellos eran lo primeros, las tres de la mañana marcaba su reloj, sus tíos decían que como a las dos del día sus trabajadores llegaban al igual que algunos huéspedes, ingresaron muchas cosas y después entraron a dormir un poco.

Era el primer verano que pasaba junto a sus tíos, pues la curiosidad de un trabajo u obtener un poco más de dinero durante sus vacaciones le tenía en la mente. Sí, hacía trabajos anteriormente, pero eran pequeños, ahora buscaba algo más y sus tíos le iban a apoyar.

*

Se habían detenido por combustible, seguramente así llegarían hasta mañana, sus hermanos estaban con su mamá y él observaba a Howard mientras cargaba el auto, su emoción por ir al campamento se había ido desde hace un año cuando tuvieron el problema y resultó castigado.

"¿No quieres Tony?" Tommy le ofrecía de sus papas, con el pequeño no podía estar enojado, le sacudió el cabello y metió la mano en la bolsa, el viaje en auto siguió. Apenas eran las doce del día, seguramente llegarían en la noche al campamento, su madre iba cantando junto a Tommy canciones infantiles para que el niño no se aburriera, Annie le aplaudía e igual cantaba, a pesar de ser dos años menor a él, la adolescente parecía de su edad y el parecido los hacía ver como mellizos, él odiaba tanto eso.

"¿Mamá puedes prestarme las pilas, por favor?" María le entrego un paquete de pilas AA, se las colocó al pequeño radio y se dedicó a escuchar sus propias canciones, evitando que la desesperación entrará a su cuerpo. 

*

Miraba a los trabajadores que ahora llegaban en grupos, todos saludaban a sus tíos, ya hace rato que habían terminado de meter lo que faltaba, su tía empezaba a darles trabajos y cada uno se iba a su área.

Terminaron de acomodar todo y de acoplarse, desde la comida en el comedor, hasta de tender las sábanas en las camas, y retirar las mantas de los muebles en las cabañas. Su tío decía que eran pocas las familias que llegaban al siguiente día, que ya entrada la tarde noche muchos llegaban para descansar. Así que ahí estaban, guiando a sus cabañas a cada una de las familias.

No hubo nada en un buen rato, Tess lo acompañaba a su lado, los hijos de la familia Williams jugaban con un balón de voleibol, a Tessa le gustaban mucho los balones, no los mordía ni los pinchaba, solo los pateaba con sus patitas delanteras, miraba a su mejor amiga moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que el balón voló y ella corrió a rescatarlo. Los chicos quedaron tan encantados con ella que le pidieron a Peter permiso para llevarla a jugar con ellos. 

Estaba amarrando su agujeta en lo que esperaba a los Rodhes, cuando un auto estacionó, estaba esperando a la familia cuándo el balón salió disparado y se metió debajo del auto recién llegado, Tessa corría por el y no le importó pasar a traer a un pelinegro que había bajado del asiento de atrás, lo tiró y le pasó encima cuando rescató el balón "¡Estúpido perro! ¿Desde cuándo admiten animales en este lugar?" Su voz sonó ruda, enojada.

"Lo siento Tony, fue un accidente" su tío corrió a auxiliar al muchacho mientras los demás acompañantes del coche y los hijos de los Williams reían, Tony cómo había dicho su tío no acepto la ayuda y se levantó solo, sacudió su ropa.

"No te pasó nada Tony, ¿Ben?" Su tío se giró al hombre de bigote y saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, menos al castaño que observaba al perro.

"Bienvenidos señores Stark" Tony estaba a punto de darle a Tess con una piedra cuando Peter grito, dejo a los Rodhes y se abalanzó sobre ella  
"Deja esa piedra en el suelo Anthony" su padre se había acercado y había apretado la mano de su hijo, mientras sonreía al muchacho con el perro.

"Ese estúpido animal me tiro y me las va a pagar" Howard lo jaloneo de su chaqueta y con furia en su voz le ordenó que se calmara, Peter tomó del collar a Tessa y la hizo caminar a su lado mientras guiaba a la familia que le había sido asignada a su cabaña.

"Señor Stark, Ginny los guiará a su cabaña" María asintió, Howard soltó a su hijo y pidió que respetará a todo el personal al tiempo que le volvía a decir que se calmara y les siguiera.

"Fue sin querer Tones" James, él mejor amigo de Tony no había seguido a su familia, se había quedado al lado de su mejor amigo, el castaño seguía molesto con aquel can.

"Es que yo no quería venir Rodhes, el viejo me ha obligado" se sacudió toda la tierra que en sus pantalones había quedado "Ese perro y ese inútil de su dueño se las verán con Parker" James sonrió y después le dió unas palmadas a su amigo.

"Ya veremos si tienes suerte" Tony hizo el rostro de ¿Por qué dudas? "Es que ese chico es sobrino de Ben y May" el rostro de Tony se desfiguró, pero tan pronto había abierto la boca, esta misma se convirtió en una sonrisa malévola.

"Nos vemos mañana Rodhey, voy a dar una vuelta antes de ver al viejo" Tony dejo a su mejor amigo y se fue a dar una vuelta como lo había dicho. Camino entre los árboles siguiendo el camino a donde estaban las canchas de deportes: básquet, tennis y base Vall. Camino más allá donde el bosque lo recibía gustoso y lo guiaba al lago azul.

Se sentó en la madera de aquel muelle y sacó su cajetilla, inhalaba tan tranquilo del filtro mientras disfrutaba de la noche, era lo único bueno de aquel lugar: las noches, estrellas brillantes y una que otra parpadeaba. Sentía el humo en su garganta y después en su nariz. El ruido del búho y el agua moviéndose de un lado a otro por el pequeño río que lo mantenía lleno, le daban más relajación.

*

"Ven Peter, quiero que todo mundo te conozca, no dormirás con ellos, pero deben saber que hay alguien nuevo" May le tomaba de los hombros y lo guiaba a las cabañas pequeñas y cómodas "Ellos tienen este espacio para distraerse de un trabajo duró" el espacio era grande, casi como el comedor, la música se escuchaba y las risas ni se diga.

Dentro habían chicos bailando al ritmo de una canción que la rockola sonaba, había un espacio donde una mesa de Ping Pong estaba rodeada de personas jugando, otros estaban platicando y otros simplemente observaban y animaban. Cuando May entró la música fue disminuída.

"Hola chicos, espero ya se hayan instalado y que estén tan contentos como nosotros de tenerlos de nuevo, este año habrá una nueva actividad, Michelle hace tiempo la había pedido, así que serás tú la que ayudará y apoyará al nuevo instructor de pesca" una chica de rizos y tez morena asentía hacia May "chicos, Peter estará con nosotros este verano, espero que lo reciban bien y lo acepten, MJ lo dejo en tus manos, él es nuevo y tú tienes paciencia, además de que serán compañeros en la actividad".

Su tía le dejo con los chicos, la última orden era que él y Michelle hicieran la ronda antes de dormir; la ronda era ir a ver a cada una de las familias ya instaladas para ver si no se les ofrecía algo. Fue muy bien recibido, pues el suceso de hace rato con el hijo mayor de los Stark ya había llegado a sus oídos y le felicitaban por el incidente de Tess.

"¿Vamos señor popular?" Dijo la morena con un toque de sarcasmo, Peter se despidió de todos y salió detrás de la chica "¿Que edad tienes compañero?" Jones jugaba con cada adoquín en el suelo, Peter iba a su lado mirando más aquel lugar que cada vez se volvía más interesante.

"Dieciséis ¿Tú?" La chica alzó sus hombros, mientras contestaba que era un año mayor a él, fueron caminando por el camino de diferentes suelos, para llegar a cada una de las cabañas ocupadas y preguntar si no se necesitaba algo, tanto Michelle como Peter se hacían preguntas clásicas.

"¿Como te ha parecido hasta ahora el lugar?" preguntó ella mientras cruzaban el pequeño puente sobre el río, fue ahí donde la luna brillo más y el observó el oscuro y hermoso paisaje, las luciérnagas se miraban volar entre la hierba, mientras las cigarras, sapos, ranas y grillos cantaban animadamente.

"Es hermoso, normalmente en la ciudad ya casi no ves escenarios como este" Michelle sonrió y siguió caminando con el chico detrás de ella. La siguiente cabaña tenía las luces encendidas, ninguno de los dos sabía quién estaba ahí, tocaron y esperaron.

María Stark abría la puerta, ambos saludaron, Michelle hizo la misma pregunta que venía haciendo hace más de veinte cabañas "¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Todos me odian aquí, mientras a la estúpida de Michelle la aman!" Tony bajaba las escaleras con su padre tras de él

"¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si tan solo no te hubieras unido a aquel callejero!" Howard estaba rojo de coraje "¡Esos problemas siempre suceden cuando te juntas con gente que no es de tu clase!" Tony los observó, maldijo en voz baja a Michelle y subió corriendo nuevamente, su madre le siguió mientras Howard se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa tímida los saludo.

"Hola chicos, no se nos ofrece nada, ya pueden retirarse muchas gracias" la puerta fue cerrada. Peter noto el cambio en la morena, su semblante estaba serio y caminaba a prisa y pisaba fuertemente.

"¿Mich?, ¿Estás bien?" Peter camino a su lado, pero la castaña era más rápida y lo dejó atrás, a pesar de estar atrás escuchaba como ella maldecia y hablaba de Tony Stark, llegaron al centro del campamento, donde el comedor y otros espacios además de la cabaña de sus tíos hacían un arco. Ella suspiró y se giró a verlo.

"Disculpa Peter, es solo que ese idiota cree que todos... " Negó nuevamente con la cabeza "Ya sabes dónde es tu cabaña, iré por lo que la familia Levine han pedido, nos vemos mañana temprano compañero, descansa" Peter quiso seguirla, se ofreció a acompañarla nuevamente "No Pete, en serio, solo llevo lo que me pidieron y me voy a mi cabaña" May salía a recibir a Michelle y él se quedó ahí.

Se sentó en la escalera del pórtico, la puerta se abrió y su chica salió "Tessa está muy inquieta cuando no te ve" Tess y su tío estaban ahí, la cachorra se acomodó en sus muslos "Iré con tu tía, entren ya a dormir que mañana será otro día y debemos levantarnos temprano" asintió al tiempo que veía como su tío caminaba al comedor.

¿Qué tenían todos contra Stark?, ¿Por qué el muchacho era un malcriado? o bueno ¿por qué era grosero con todo el personal y con sus padres?, ¿Por qué no quería venir en primera?. 

Peter talló sus ojos y fregaba sus manos contra su rostro, si quería respuestas a sus preguntas tendría que acercarse al pelinegro. ¿De verdad quería saber del chico Stark?...


	3. Problemas

Loki

"Cariño despierta" apesar de todos los problemas que les había dado a sus padres, su madre aún le hablaba y le trataba con cariño y amor, es que él no había sido culpable, o tal vez sí, nunca lo sabría porque el hubiera no existe.

Quito las gafas de su rostro, las colocó encima de su rizada cabellera, su padre llenaba el tanque del auto y platicaba con otro sujeto, bajo del auto y camino detrás de su madre y de Vani, su hermana.

La mañana estaba siendo fresca, apostaba que si el astro Rey ya estuviera asomado el calor estaría fuerte. Escogió golosinas, frituras y fuegos artificiales, era su dinero y podía hacer lo que él quisiera con el. Observo entre los estantes como su madre y Vani reían, se llevaban tan bien, le dolía que él y su padre ya no fueran lo mismo, que su relación ya no fuera como la de ellas.

"Vamos Loki" Nicole lo animaba, termino de abatonar su camisa y caminó junto a Tyler, la castaña se colocó entre ellos y así se fueron caminando por en medio de la calle. Esos chicos eran sus mejores amigos y los tres se dirigían a la casa de July.

El ruido de la casa ya empezaba a escucharse, las bocinas estaban a alto volumen, la casa estaba totalmente iluminada, habían chicos adentro y afuera, al entrar todos los recibieron con gritos, eran los chicos que se quedarían en el lugar de los populares que se graduarían. Caminaron y saludaron a todos dividiéndose, Tyler iba con los de fútbol americano quienes estaban en la piscina, Nicole con las porristas y él iba a buscar algo en donde beber.

Entro en la cocina y tomó uno de los vasos rojos, sirvió del barril y se dispuso a observar a todo el mundo a su alrededor, fue entonces que cierta castaña entró. July se veía hermosa, con esa tez apiñonada y de figura esbelta, la observo hasta que regreso a la pista de baile, era del grupo de los populares, pero aquella chica nunca le había dirigido la mirada.

"¿Que tiene ella que no tengamos nosotras?" Saltó en su lugar al escuchar como Nicole le gritaba en su oído, miro a su amiga y solo encogió los hombros, aquella chica que era bonita y popular ahora estaba siendo ignorada por todos a su alrededor, ella bailaba en el centro de la pista y ni una mirada estaba encima de ella, bueno solo la de él "¿Por qué no te acercas?" La sola idea le hizo sentir cosquilleos.

Nicole se marchó, él volvía a quedarse solo, observando con cariño a July, bebió y bebió, hasta que fue a buscar un baño, en una sala apartada estaban los hippies, fumaban y escuchaban algo tranquilo en el tocadiscos tornamesa, le ofrecieron una fumada junto a algunos cigarrillos, los acepto, pero primero debía ir a orinar.

El baño de abajo estaba ocupado, el chico que se había asomado aviso que en la parte de arriba habían otros, subió buscando el baño.

Su padre le sonreía a un chiquillo, tal vez el hijo del otro hombre, le revolvía la cabellera y parecía indicarle algo. Su madre le hablo para que las encontrará y se colocará tras de ellas, sin tan solo no hubiera aceptado.

*.* *.* *.*

Peter nadaba de norte a sur, las montañas empezaban a ser acariciadas por el astro Rey, algunos pajarillos ya cantaban, las cigarras empezaban a dormirse y los árboles empezaban a despejar el sueño. Tía May y algunos chicos de la cocina ya estaban preparando el desayuno de las personas que dentro de poco o más irían. Le gustaba nadar, le gustaba el ruido del agua, le gustaba el silencio que el bosque le estaba dando.

Se despertó gracias al frío del bosque, necesitaba una calada de cigarrillo, se colocó los tennis y salió de ahí, sus padres aún dormían y si no aprovechaba ahora seguramente Stark lo descubriría después. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, quería ir a aquel muelle y disfrutar del agua en sus pies.

Algunos pajarillos ya cantaban avisando que irían por el desayuno, camino rodeando el lago, se quedo estático, el chico dueño del perro estaba nadando, el agua cristalina abrazaba su piel pálida y jugaba con sus cabellos castaños, el cachorro estaba echado en la madera introduciendo sus pequeñas patas delanteras en el agua.

Estaba siendo un buen espectáculo, el verlo sonreír con el cachorro, el observarlo nadar, se escondió detrás de uno de los troncos y disfruto de la vista, el cigarro fue olvidado cuando se concentró solamente en ese estúpido chico y en su plan para hacerlo quedar mal ante sus tíos.

"Tony, veo que madrugaste" la voz de James lo hizo brincar, se agarró el pecho tratando de que su corazón no se escuchará tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo en su oído, entonces se escondió más en aquel tronco y su amigo lo observó extrañado "Exactamente ¿Qué haces Stark?" Rodhes se asomó y con asombro en su semblante empezó a hacerle burla con que estaba espiando al sobrino de los Parker.

"No, salí a fumar y él apareció en el agua" cuando James se cruzó de brazos supo que el regaño vendría en diez segundos, su piel fue quemada "¡Carajo!" Apagó el fuego en la suela de su tenni y tiro la colilla para después aplastarla más.

"¡Tony sabes que esa cosa es muy dañina para tí! Debes dejarla Stark, si no en las competencias quedarás mal" siempre era así, Rodhes regañando y él escuchando el sermón que al día siguiente o en la tarde olvidaría.

Nado de nuevo al muelle, una hermosa niña de cabellera rubia se encontraba acariciando a Tessa "Hola Peter, soy Charlotte Evans, tu tía me acaba de enviar por tí, porque quiere que vayas a desayunar y a que te explique algunas cosas" Peter salió del agua y ella lo atrapó con la toalla que estaba en la madera "Es una gran chica" acarició las orejas de Tessa, Peter asintió "Bueno, te esperamos allá" el rubor en sus mejillas hizo sonreír al chico, no había dicho ni una palabra y ella se había sonrojado.

Tony corría delante de James, había dicho que el cigarro no le hacía ningún daño y que se lo demostraría en la pista de carreras, así que ahí iba corriendo y demostrando que estaba bien de salud y de condición física, hasta que escuchó un ”¡no Tessa!" De parte de la rubia que ahora corría también detrás de él.

Sentía las pisadas fuertes del perro, no quería que aquel can se lanzará contra él y le mordiera a manera de venganza por lo que había pasado ayer "¡No perro! ¡Aléjate, vete!" Rodhes reía, Charlotte estaba preocupada y Peter, bueno el castaño quería darle un buen susto a ese pelinegro, para que la siguiente vez no le hiciera nada a Tess.

Después de un rato escuchando llorar a Stark, corrió y le silbó a Tess, la can regreso a su papá, dejo que este le acariciará las orejas, aceptaba el roce de las uñas y se tiró a la madera mostrando su panza, Peter le rasco, pero después pidió que se quedará ahí en lo que terminaba de secarse. Se colocó su playera y camino a lado de Charlotte, ignoró cuando Stark juro que se vengaria, ignoró que Tess haya pasado a tirarlo nuevamente y continuó su camino.

"Tú tienes la culpa, por no disculparte" Tony tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto y el tratar de explicar la situación más lo hacía enfadar "Si desde un principio no hubieras retado a la cachorra, ella te hubiera aceptado ¿Seguimos?" Tony asintió, limpio sus pantalones y troto a la par de su amigo.

"Eso no es justo, estaba a punto de ganarte" Rhodey dijo que sería la próxima, porque en esta el que ganaba era él.

"¿Podrías no comentarle nada a May?" La rubia asintió "Me metería en serios problemas, ya van dos veces que Tess intenta comerse a Stark" el rostro de Charlotte se volvió pálido "No literalmente, me refería a que van dos veces que le tira y trata de hacer su verano un poco más desastroso" oh, fue lo que salió de aquello labios cerezas "Iré a ducharme ¿Le puedes decir a Tía May que ahorita llegó?"

"Sí, claro solo no te tardes" Charlotte camino hacía la otra dirección, él fue a ducharse de vez en cuando girando y sorprendiendo a la chica observándolo. Tess iba moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro, contenta de estar con su amo.

*. *. *. 

"Está ocupado chico, en la siguiente habitación está otro" Cerró la puerta y camino a la siguiente puerta, cuando entro sus ojos brillaron, la habitación de July era hermosa, era el tipo de chica que todo hombre desearía. Camino al cuarto de baño, sintiendo el olor del perfume que la chica usaba.

Cuando salió de nuevo se dispuso a observar cada una de las fotografías pegadas en el espejo, los pompones que en la puerta estaban, los cuadros con más fotos y retratos de ella, en un mueble un nintendo y un pequeño tetris. Era amante de los videojuegos, siguió observando los cartuchos y algunos libros en una repisa "Si alguien de la escuela se entera de esto, seré aún más rara y extraña para todos" Loki dejo el libro en su lugar y miro a la dueña de aquella habitación "Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que has visto".

"¿Por qué piensas que es malo?" July llevo su pulgar a la boca y empezó a morder su uña "A mí no me parece que sea malo, de hecho si todos se enteran de esto te amaran más de lo que ya lo hacen" la castaña negó.

"No, no lo creo, ahora vamos afuera" ella espero a que el saliera y después cerró la habitación con llave, caminó lejos de Tom y bajo nuevamente, era extraño que aquella chica que muchos consideran guapa la consideren extraña, más con el comportamiento que había dado.

Se quedó en la sala con los hippies oliendo la marihuana que salía de cada uno, decían que inhalar lo que otros fumaban funcionaba mejor, pero después acepto las caladas al cigarrillo que iba pasando. Estaba feliz y triste a la vez, solamente así podía darse valor para ir con July y declararse.

Su tambaleó hizo reír a todos en la habitación, camino entre toda la gente, buscando a su castaña, reía con cada choque que daba a las personas y se disculpaba, las luces lo mareaban más. July lo observaba desde una esquina riéndose de él, Tom llegó a ella.

"Hola" dijo con voz graciosa "de nuevo, este ¿Quieres bailar?" La castaña asintió, pero cuando caminaron de nuevo entre la gente ella lo saco y lo llevo a la entrada principal.

"Hay mucha gente en la piscina ¿Por qué no vamos a la pública?" Su sonrisa se presentó, por fin estaría a solas con ella. Caminaron por la acera en medio de la noche, un par de sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos "¿Tienes cigarrillos? El humo calma mi frío" Tom se quitó su chaqueta y se la dió "Gracias" busco entre sus bolsillos traseros, había olvidado algo muy importante.

Encendieron uno y caminaron a la piscina pública, donde cada fin de semana los adolescentes iban a divertirse, su sonrisa estaba ahí en su rostro, estaba dando besos discretos a la chica que le gustaba conforme se pasaban el cigarrillo, a ninguno de los dos sabía extraño y menos con la plática que iban teniendo.

Como todas las noches la piscina ya estaba cerrada, las luces en ella hacían ver un reflejo hermoso en la cerca, el cigarro fue terminado y Tom ayudo a July, cuando los dos estuvieron del otro lado siguieron con la plática "¿Entonces por qué Loki?" Tom lamió sus labios y después le sonrió a July.

Quito sus tennis, su chaqueta, camisa y jeans y se lanzó al agua, el vapor en el cuerpo del chico emanó en el agua "Vamos entra" July solo metió los pies y disfrutó del espectáculo "Soy un poco loco y travieso, dicen que soy un mentiroso perfecto y por eso el apodó, pero cuando hablo con el corazón mi cabeza debe dar vueltas" la castaña salió del agua, Tom bajo el rostro la había cagado.

El agua rebotó y salpicó su rostro "No muchas veces somos valientes sin un empujón" July se colgó de su cuello, nadaron y flotaron en el agua, se besaron y se dijeron todo lo que sentían en ese momento, reían por cada tontería que salía de los labios de cada uno, entonces las luces rojas alumbraron la cerca.

Sin embargo, los labios de July y su toque eran más importantes "Adolescentes" la lámpara del oficial los hizo detenerse de tener un contacto más íntimo "¿Acaso sus padres saben dónde se encuentran ahora?" El compañero del otro oficial revisaba sus ropas.

"Mira que tenemos aquí ¿Qué edad tienes mucmentaf Las risas lo hicieron recobrar la memoria "Hagamos esto más fácil ¿Ambos están drogados?" Tom cubrió a July lo más que pudo "Respondan y salgan del agua si no quieren que usemos la fuerza" el otro policía confiscó y guardo los cigarrillos de hierba y los tabacos.

"¿Sabes que estás rompiendo la ley en muchos sentidos? Se meten a una piscina pública cerrada, llevas contigo marihuana y otros medicamentos fuertes, traes a una dama para hacer despilfarros en público y aún peor la drogas" sus ojos vieron a July colocarse una toalla, y después ser esposada, los dos viajaron en la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

Ambos tendrían serios problemas al rato "Lo siento mucho" dijo a la castaña está le sonrió.

"Fue mi culpa, Loki si mañana no nos vemos quiero decirte que estar contigo fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en toda la secundaria" esas habían sido las últimas palabras que le dirigió, fueron separados y cuando su padre fue a buscarlo, sintió el quiebre de su relación, ya nada sería lo mismo.


End file.
